Sonic X-treme: The Rings of Order
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Sonic X-treme: The Rings of Order; follow Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the newest character Tiara Boobowski, as they venture through new unexplored zones in order to stop the nefarious plot to control Chaos, and Order themselves!
1. Chapter 1

**[Greetings everyone; it is I Mysterious Mr. M with another tale for all to see. This takes place AFTER Sonic Lost World, but before Fall of EXE: Gravity of love. Enjoy.-M.M.M**

Sonic X-treme: The rings of order

Chapter 1

_Jade Gully Zone: a magnificent place, full of flora and fauna, large peaceful waterfalls, and cute little animals you just want to squeeze and scream: "KAWAII!" However like the floating Angel Island this peaceful lush green area holds a secret that could very well destroy the conjoined worlds of Earth, and Mobius._

The six Rings of Order: six multi-colored rings that are as big as the palm of your hands. These rings keeps the worlds Chaos, and Order energies in balance. Should these rings be removed then the world would be thrown into infinite chaos for all eternity. Luckily these rings have been guarded for countless generations by the Boobowski family; a family of mobian Manx.

However these Rings are in danger; danger that will reveal itself very soon.

* * *

Green Hill Zone; 10 miles from Jade Gully Zone.

A blue streak speeds by, leaving a deafening sonic boom in its wake. Ricocheting through shuttle loops, underground mini tunnels, and the ramp-like hill sides; in order to collect the floating golden ring healing item, and currency that's so abundant in the world of Mobius, and now Earth. This blue streak; after collecting 100 or so rings, stops on top of the Green Hill: the tallest hill in the zone that gives it its namesake; to reveal: Sonic. M. the hedgehog, hero of Mobius, earth, planet wisp, the Arabian nights, Camelot, etc. etc.

Looking of into the morning sun, the true blue hero smiled as always wondering what to do next. He's beaten Metal Sonic TWICE today, stopped Nack the weasel from robbing 3 banks, ran from his over obsessive, hyper, thick headed, dose-not-know-how-to-take-a-hint, abusive, annoying FANGIRL: Amy Rose the Hedgehog 10 times today. And gave 2 chaos emeralds he found in Lost Hex to Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox, his surrogate little brother, and best friend. While at the same time, make peace with the Deadly Six. He then remembered the Jade Gully Zone; he's never explored it due to either Eggman revealing his next plot to conquer the world, or Amy trying to physically force him to marry her. But now that Eggman is not around for the time being, and that Amy has stopped chasing him; for now, he now has the time to explore. "He He, time for a much needed vacation, here we go!" Sonic Exclaimed. Or take a vacation, either way it helps move the story along.

* * *

? Zone

"Hohohohoh! It appears that our spikey blue friend has decided to look around Jade Gully Zone; no matter with the 5 Chaos Emeralds I have I will locate the remaining 2, and their 6 counterparts! With the very things that keep earth, and Mobius in balance in my grasp, I will become the undisputed ruler of TWO worlds, and then the entire UNIVERSE! HOHOHOHOHO!" the mysterious figure proclaimed.

**How do you like that? Sonic goes to Jade Gully Zone, while a mysterious figure has plans for the chaos emeralds, and their fraternal twin counterparts. Will sonic discover this heinous plot? Or will this individual become the ultimate dictator of all time? Only time will tell.**

**-Sincerely Mysterious Mr. M**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Brown blur raced through Jade Gully Zone at supersonic speeds; leaving the deafening sound of a Sonic Boom in the area. **(You thought I would start the chapter with Sonic didn't you.)** As the Brown Blur speed through the area, a familiar Blue Blur was about to unknowingly catch up to it.

Sonic POV

As Sonic raced through Jade Gully Zone he noticed a Brown Blur that was traveling at the same speeds as him **(although this speed was simply** **jogging speed for the blue speed devil.) (That's right this guy is so fast he's worse than a speed demon! And this is the last authors note till the end.)** The brown blur having noticed the blue blur speed up to "Fast walking speed" as Sonic put it. Putting the pedal lightly to the medal, Sonic easily caught up with the opposing blur.

Seeing Sonic's "showing off" as an obvious jester of a challenging an opponent to a race among the horrifically few Speed Devils; the brown blur surprised sonic by performing what he thought only he himself was capable of: a Sonic Boom!

Leaving Sonic in the dust, the brown blur speed across Jade Gully in a magnificent show of speed.

As surprising as the Sonic Boom was Sonic was not going to take this lying down (figuratively, and literally as the sonic boom caught him off guard, and knocked him down.) Getting up from the ground Sonic blasted off into a sonic boom of his own.

"Nice try; that sonic boom surprised me, but it's going to take a lot more to beat me in a race." Taunted the fastest thing alive. The brown blur responded by blasting off in a DOUBLE SONIC BOOM! Sonic though was prepared, and performed a double sonic boom of his own.

The two blurs are head to head, as they desperately try to outdo the other, to no avail.

The blurs pass their silently agreed upon finish line: Jade Clift; the highest point in all of Jade Gully Zone, in a spectacular photo finish moment, of which coincidentally was placed on the Jade fruit tree near the edge of the Clift.

The two racers hit the ground; exhausted, tired, and heavily breathing from the work out they have put on themselves. As the blurs fade away that reveal the two figures within them: A male 15 year old anthromorphic thin, green eyed, blue hedgehog, with peach fur on his arms, muzzle, and belly; whose attire was only white gloves with sock like cuffs at the end, red heat/friction resistant shoes with a white stripe down the middle horizontally, and a gold buckle.

The other one on the other hand was different in both body, clothing, and gender. The other racer was a medium brown furred, light blue eyed Manx cat, with peach fur on her muzzle, hands, and belly, she had dark brown hair in a ponytail held together by a yellow bow, and a bang covering up to the tip of her eyes; her attire was a red tank top showing her belly, with long black sleeves that reached the ends of her hands. Red shorts, with a white belt with a gold belt buckle striped white horizontally on the ends, black leggings' that reach from her knees, and connect to her red shoes, with a vertical, and horizontal white stripe. (search ''Tiara boobowski" on Google, and you will see the picture.)

"You're pretty good; but not as good as me. What's your name?" asked the reveled female Manx kitten. "My name's Sonic, - Sonic the Hedgehog." Hesitantly replied our stunned blue hero.

As the two begin to exchange names, a photo from the camera on top of the tree falls in between them, just as the girl was about to say her name.

"My names Tiara, Tiara Boobowski the Manx." Replies the Manx Kitten. She looks down at the photo, and smiles before giving it to Sonic, and leaving to sit under the tree. "That's—a-a- l-l-l-lovely name Tiara." Our seemingly love struck hero responds.

After the name exchange, and responses were over Sonic looked down at the photo before smiling, and joining Tiara.  
Moments later we see the two asleep under the tree, as the sun sets, Sonics head resting on Tiaras shoulder, as Tiaras rest on Sonics head; both subconsciously holding hands. However had they stayed up longer they would have heard a disembodied voice say: "Nice choice, six fingered hand. Nice choice." Had they stayed awake they would have seen a picture of a triangle with one eye, a top hat, two arms, and two legs disappear from the bottom right of the photo; the part that was facing them.

**[And there you have it! Interesting chapter huh? Can you guess the cameo? And who the voice belonged to?**

**- Mysterious Mr. M]**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the two speed devils wake up from their nap, they notice the position they were in, and quickly let go off the others hand, and remove their heads from the others shoulder. As they did this they were blushing heavily; their cheeks turning pink as Amy Roses quills. They were however despite no longer being tired from their race, sweating bullets. Deciding to actually walk to Tiaras home they began talking, and learning new things about one another.

"So you had your speed your whole life!? That's awesome; I thought I was the only one." Sonic proclaimed with obvious surprise, and excitement. To learn that someone had the same abilities as he did, and just as long as he did both surprised, and excited Sonic.

"Yep, and I'm the fastest thing in Jade Gully Zone; or should I say the fastest thing ALIVE! Sorry for taking your title though Sonic." Tiara gloated, and apologized as she held up the photo. "Still; to have beaten Sonic the Hedgehog in a race is a feat in itself, I didn't even think I was THAT fast." Admitted our bashful Manx kitten.

"It's alright; I knew eventually someone would beat me in a race, I just didn't think it would be someone as beautifu- COOL! Cool as you. Heh." Explained -and nearly slipped up I might add- the blue blur.

The smell of themselves finally hitting their noses, caused them to hold their noses, while trying to fan the smell away.

"Man I stink; I'm going to need a long warm shower when we get home/to your place." The two speedsters simultaneously proclaimed. Looking at each other they both yelled" jinx", as they laughed till they reached a small house, with a 10ft tall workshop connected by a tube you would see at sea world.

Walking into the house, Tiara led Sonic to the two bathrooms, and gave him a towel to dry himself off with. After about 10 minutes, and a couple sticks of deodorant, Tiara began a tour of her home; starting with the workshop.

"Through this tube is my dad's workshop, as he is a scientist, I'm not allowed into the workshop most of the time due to the "Possibly dangerous experiments" conducted there." Tiara explained to the blue hedgehog, as he surprisingly actually listened to every word.

"Hey dad I'm back; and I brought a friend!" Tiara called out. However she was only met with silence, as the workshop lights were on, but no one was there. Knowing something was wrong, the two speedy mobians began looking through the entire workshop; from top, to bottom. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, they met up in the center room. Where a note was placed on the table labeled "Sonic, and Tiara".

Picking it up the two read the note; only to be shocked by its contents.

"Dear Sonic the pincushion, and Tiara Bo-boo-bi-; Tiara B. It is I the great Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman. If you're reading this letter than you've just discovered that I have kidnapped Professor Gazebo Bo-boo-bi; Professor Gazebo B. (Why is that name so complicated!?) If you EVER want to see him again, then give me the six Rings of Order in 1 week time. If you do not give me them, then I will take drastic measures."

-Sincerely Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik; future ruler of earth, and Mobius.

P.S: The special stage locations are labeled below.

1. Jade Gully Zone

2. White Frost Zone

3. Candy Mountain Zone

4. Red Sands Zone

5. Galaxy Fortress Zone

6. Metal Blade Zone

Tiara fell to her knees and began to cry, as realization that her father was gone hit her. Not wanting to see Tiara like this more than anything else, Sonic kneeled down, and hugged her hoping to calm her down.

After 20 minutes of crying, and comforting, Tiara calmed down, and thanked the blue hero.

"Hey Tiara; where's your phone? I need to make a call to someone." Sonic asked.

'It's over their by the door leading outside." Tiara answered.

After making two phone calls, Sonic told Tiara that they would get some help, though it wouldn't be able to come till tomorrow. Deciding they should get some rest, Tiara pulled out the convertible bed from inside the couch in the living room in the house. So Sonic could sleep. After saying goodnight, they were off to dreamland, as Tiara slept in her room.

3 hours later

Tiara not getting much sleep on her own, went to the living room where Sonic was sleeping. After carefully getting in the blankets, being extra careful not to disturb Sonic, Tiara blissfully went to sleep with no problems at all.

Subconsciously they wrapped their arms around one another bringing the other closer, as if their bodies knew what their minds did not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Our heroes wake up to see their NEW position, and separate preventing an even more awkward moment from occurring then the one that was already made. "Heh; sorry I couldn't sleep last night and didn't want to disturb your sleep, and just for some reason felt more at peace than by myself." The embarrassed Manx explained. As she was talking she was blushing, a shade of red that would be found on lip sticks.

Processing what he was told Sonic relaxed and reassured Tiara that he didn't mind. "It's okay Tiara; I'm not offended or anything, just shaken up a bit. I don't really mind you know." Sonic said. **(One free OC entry for whoever gets that reference!)** Now calmed, and reassured Tiara left to her room to get dressed, and some necessary supplies, for she had a feeling that this adventure would be a long one.

After waiting a surprisingly short amount of time (due to his female friends always taking a long time to get dressed) Tiara, dressed in another pair of the clothes from yesterday, came downstairs, with a backpack full of a change of clothes, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. On her right wrist was a gold ring with six multi-color gemstones: red, blue, green, purple, yellow, and orange.

"Hey, Tiara what's that on your risk?" Sonic asked.

"It's the Order bracelet; it's a family heirloom that's capable of opening Special Stages of certain Rings of Order." Tiara explained to the bewildered blue hedgehog. "For example the red gemstone opens the Special Stage of the Red Ring of Order. The Green gemstone opens the special stage of the green Ring of Order; and so on, and so forth." Tiara explained further. "So where is this help you said we would get today?" Tiara questioned.

"They should be here right about-"Sonic interrupted himself as the sound of a bi-plane was heard outside. "Now." The blue blur finished. As he said these words the door opened showing the silhouettes' of a two tailed fox, and an echidna with spiked knuckles. "Tiara I'd like you to meet my surrogate little brother Tails the fox, and Knuckles the Echidna." Sonic introduced his two best friends to his new *COUGH girlfriend COUGH* friend. As Sonic was introducing them the two aforementioned figures revealed themselves. Knuckles was a red echidna, with two white boxing gloves with two spikes on each, and a sideways crescent moon on his chest. He wore orange, and red shoes with metal plates that look like Legos on top of them. Tails was a yellow, and white two tailed fox with white fur on his muzzle, belly, chest, and tips of his tails. He wears white gloves with sock like cuffs, white socks, and red shoes with a vertical white stripe.

"Wow these are some interesting friends you got there blue." Tiara remarked the blue hero. Blushing at the new nickname given to him by his new friend, Sonic brought Tiara outside to see their mode of transportation: The Tornado. "Whoa! This thing is cool, I need to get myself one of these things." Tiara exclaimed. "So what's the big emergency that was so important that I had to leave the master emerald to the Chaotix?" questioned our favorite knucklehead as he was seething with anger.

After explaining the situation to Tails, and Knuckles; Sonic and Tiara decided to meet them at white frost zone.

* * *

Jade Gully Zone: Act 1

(Cue Reach for the Stars!)

Sonic blasted through the trail as "EGG Wasp" were chasing him down, trying to blast his head off. Tiara was leaping rock to rock; dodging "EGG Piranhas" as they tried to bite her head off.

(Split screen effect)  
The two fastest things alive homing attacked the badniks; just as battalions' of "EGG Pawns" both big and small were charging at them, wielding spears, laser guns, shields, and…fishes? Really!

The two leap into their ball forms homing into Egg pawn after EGG pawn, as they dodged their attacks. Sonic using his Olympic experience to swing from spear to spear, grab them and throw them through the shields piercing the Egg pawns behind them, and freeing the animals inside them.

Tiara using shields as trampolines, leaping high into the air, even grabbing a shield from an Egg pawn that was stupid enough to throw it at her. Curling into a Spin Dash, using the shield as an extra layer she blasted through the Egg pawns reflecting the lasers back at the over used robot pawns.

Using their speed they homing attacked, spin dashed, boosted, and dodged the Egg pawns. As they both got to the bigger robots known as the: "EGG Rooks" they used their small sizes to their advantage, and ran on and around the bots, greatly confusing them, and causing them to fall down on Egg pawns that were dumb enough to be near them at the time. As they thought the worst of the weakest were over, two giant robots started chasing them both piloted by: Metal Sonic, and Nack the weasel. Their two paths converging into one the two teamed up on their pursuers. Sonic locking his right hand with Tiaras left hand, the two combined their spin dashes; unknowingly calling upon the powers of their respective powers, they newly combined attack pierced through Metal Sonics "EGG Spider", and afterwards Nacks "EGG Scorpion". Repeatedly going in and out, into new and old holes they made in the giant mechs. As they blasted through the top of Metals Mech, he promptly ejected, and left through a warp ring to receive either upgrades, or a better mech. Nack ejected into his hover bike, and left into the same warp ring metal used just before it closed; although it clipped of a part of his tail fur. However the two heroes were moving so fast, and launched themselves so far into the sky that they didn't even notice that the Order bracelets Red gemstone was glowing. In a flash of brilliant dazzling light, the two disappeared into thin air it seemed.

* * *

Special Stage:Red; destroy 10 enemies, in 10 minutes.

The two looked around the area they had appeared in, silently agreeing to split up already knowing the objective. (There was a big sign that said where they were, and what to do.)

Sonic: 0/5

Blasting around the small planetoid, sonic Homing Kicked any enemies he could find. Finding an "Egg Pawn" piloting an "EGG Hornet", Sonic took his chance, and leaped into the air, just as the Pawn, launched a barrage of missiles at him. Leaping from missile to missile, Sonic used his arms to swing from the last missile, and into the badnik; destroying the robot, and Hovercraft with a simple Homing Kick.

Sonic: 1/5

Sensing approaching chaos energy, Sonic looked around seeing the Tails Doll; however instead of trying to kill him, the doll smiled, and HELPED him, leading him to other badniks. An "EGG Flapper"; surrounded by 3 black, and red eyed "Orbunauts", all looking at Sonic with apparent anger. Apparently SOME of Eggmans bots had some personality. Launching their spiked balls at him, Sonic had trouble; despite facing these guys in Lost Hex, he still had to get used to fighting them again. Homing attacking them, and freeing the animals inside them, Sonic glanced toward the "EGG Flapper", which was somehow sweating. "Not so big, and strong, without your gang, now? Are you?" Sonic teased the robot. Trying to get away from Sonic it flew towards the Tails Doll instead; that was a good 10ft away from Sonic. Having been told a plan from the Doll Sonic stayed put. Looking at Sonic with a teasing look, mistaking the Doll for Tails himself, the "EGG Flapper" thought Sonic gave up. However looking back at the Doll it regretted trying to attack it. Tails Dolls Eyes glowed red, and slashed the bot to pieces with its claws.

Sonic, and Tails Doll: 5/5

Smiling at the Doll, Sonic decided to take it back with him as the Doll told him in his mind before: He did not want to harm others anymore. Running of to find Tiara, Sonic hoped she was okay.

Tiara: 2/5 Time left: 4 minutes, 30 seconds.

After she split from Sonic, Tiara found 2 Motobugs, now she was searching for the last 3 badniks. Knowing that there wasn't much time left, she picked up the pace, finding 3 Buzz Bombers, all suspecting Sonic. Not even thinking to look behind them they were instantly taken care of by Tiaras Order Arrow attack.

Tiara: 5/5 Time left: 3 minutes, 8 seconds.

(End Reach for the stars)

In a flash of brilliant dazzling light, the two disappeared into thin air it seemed. In another Flash of brilliant, dazzling white light, that appeared where they disappeared, the only difference was that there was a sign with the Eggman Empire logo on it. Shrugging it off, they walked up to the sign, and pressed the hidden button on its top, turning it into a sign with the sonic logo on it. Satisfied they left to set up a camp fire for the night they had a long day.

If they had stayed 10 seconds longer though they would have seen a floating yellow triangle light the sign with blue fire, and the image changed into Sonic and Tiara, with a heart in between them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tiara wakes up, to the sound of music, and sees sonic not in his sleeping bag. As she look around she sees, someone on top of a nearby tree. She soon hears music, and that someone singing, a very familiar song she always listened to.

(Cue reach for the stars…again.)

"Take off at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand, we're gonna reach for the stars Tonight...

Tonight...

Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Not looking back (Not looking back)

Not giving up (Not giving up)

Not letting go I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars Tonight... Tonight...

(Instrumental)

I've got it in my sight.

The colors feel so right.

Got my feet off the ground, I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...

Just take a chance (Just take a chance)

We'll do it right again (We're gonna reach for the stars)

Just take my hand (Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight... Reach for the stars...

Tonight!

Tonight!"

(End reach for the stars.)

As the sun continued to rise, the figure in the trees was revealed to be Sonic! Amazed at his singing voice, Tiara clapped slowly, startling the hedgehog causing him to fall on his head. "OW!" our hurt musical hedgehog screamed into the air. **(BACK CERBERUS! BACK! YOUR MASTER** **COMMANDS YOU! CONTINUE!)**

Helping the blue blur up Tiara had to ask: "When, and where did you learn how to sing, and play a guitar like that?" questioned the Manx kitten, ever so cutely with those cursed puppy dog eyes. Not able to withstand the sheer cuteness of those eyes, Sonic gave in and told her.

"I don't know when, where, or how I learned to sing like that, but, I got the guitar as a birthday present; although the card said: "Play this in front of someone you cherish"- B. Cipher". The blue hero explained as if this occurred every day, which it didn't because this is the first time he played the darn thing. The guitar was electric blue, with black lines connecting into a heart, the strings we're made of pure chaos energy; how this was possible no one knew. It seemed to radiate a calming aura, which was capable of bringing people together.

Speechless that some random person would give someone an instrument as perfect as this, left Tiara, well speechless. The both of them gazing at the guitar with wonder, the aura made them want to… do something but they didn't know what.

After packing their supplies, brushing their teeth, and taking turns having a shower in the nearby waterfall, the two were off to take on the next Act of Jade Gully Zone. However not even a third of a mile away from their campsite Sonic noticed something in the nearby bush. Cautiously heading towards the bush, the two move the leaves, and branches aside to see; two miniature pillars of light. The one on the left was radiating with Sonics Chaos energy, while the one on the right was radiating with Tiaras Order energy. Walking into the pillars of light, they suddenly felt lighter then physically possible. Deciding to test their theory out, they went over to the Clift side, and began walking on it; WITHOUT the need of tapping into the Chaos force or Order force. After walking up the hill they saw the 2nd Act of Jade Gully Zone. A small platform appeared from underground, in front of them; and a holographic image of an old Manx presumably 40 or 50 years old, wearing a lab coat, black pants, and had a grey beard that reached his chest, and in his right hand he had a walking cane.

"This is a message to Tiara, and Sonic the hedgehog; if you are seeing this then my worst fear has been realized: Dr. Ivo Robotnik is trying to get a hold of the six Rings of Order, and is planning on using them to take over earth, and Mobius. These upgrades are for your speed shoes, and your parkour ability; allowing you to run, walk, boost, and spin dash up walls whenever, wherever, and however you wish. You will not have to go to the next two special stages, inside this platform is the green, and blue Rings of Order. Use theme wisely." The hologram disappeared, as this occurred a hidden compartment opened up revealing the aforementioned rings inside. Looking over to Tiara, Sonic asked: "Are you okay?" for a perfectly good reason; he was worried that Tiara might have an emotional breakdown.

"I'm alright Sonic; come on lets crack Eggman wide open!" reassured our new hero, as she was eager to give Eggman a peace of her mind. Glad that she was okay, Sonic raced off into Jade Gully Act 2; with Tiara catching up to him with ease.

The two split up; Sonic taking the left path, while Tiara took the right path.

Sonic: Act 2

Sonic didn't have the best luck in the world; even he knew this. However it couldn't be THIS BAD could it?

Apparently it was as he was being chased by, not badniks; but the Amy Doll **(An OC of mine.)**, Metal Amy, Mecha Amy, Bionic Amy, and Gold Amy **(ALL OC's of mine.)** and strangely enough; Space Cows. All of which were either, firing lasers at him, yelling have my babies/marry me or die, or, just one shoe. "Are you serious!? My luck cannot be this bad people! AND WHERE DID THE SPACE COWS COME FROM!?" "MOO!" a random space cow yelled. Making a duplicate of him out of chaos energy; and the fact that the Amy copies, and space cows are just as stupid as the real Amy, they chased down the clone. Jumping behind a nearby bush, Sonic found his robotic doppelgangers' hiding in the same bush. "Are you serious; you got mistaken for us!?" Metal, Mecha, Silver, Bionic, Silver 2, and Sonic Doll (another OC of mine.) all exclaimed. "Seriously you all too!?" Sonic asked. "YES!" frantically answered the robot copies. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ANY FORM OF AMY ROSE!?" questioningly yelled the original blue blur. "Wait did you guys—"Sonic asked. "Get chased by space cows?" continued the robots. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

Tiara: Act 2

Tiara must've been the luckiest girl in the universe! All of the enemies that were in act 2, just gave her ice cream, balloons, and a Sonic plushy. After being shown the way to the Eggman sign, she pressed the hidden button on the top, and it changed to Sonic and Tiara. Sonic however showed up, with singed fur, and MULTIPLE lipstick marks o his body. "Uhhhh…?" Tiara tried to ask despite the weirdness of the situation.

"Don't ask…just don't…" Sonic replied.

Meanwhile in Gravity Falls Prison; Gideon's mind.

"Hmm, I feel like I'm supposed to be doing something; but what? Oh well it'll come too me." Bill reasoned with himself. As for what he was doing, well let's just say it involved Mabel kissing, an alternate dimension version of dipper, named Corvus.

"AHHHHHH!" Gideon screamed; it was so loud it put him in the "Crazy guy" prison room, with a straight jacket.

In Eggmans secret base

"Ah, Metal Sonic, what brings you here? And what are you doing with that flame thrower?" the fat man asked.

"Oh, nothing; just making some boiled EGGMAN!" Metal Sonic retorted, as he chased Eggman with the flame thrower.

Secret Room

However; somewhere in this base was a new project Eggman was building, and it would make Metal, Mecha, Gold, Bionic, and Amy Doll, obsolete.

A glass container was placed in the center of the room, next to it was a computer console, with only a single file in it: Project MT. In the container red eyes glowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the horrifying events that took place due to the Amy Rose copies; Sonic, and Tiara entered another Special Stage, however this one, was a circular field an in the middle of it was Metal Sonic. However there was 1 difference: He was HUGE! A towering 10ft tall, and he had red lipstick kiss marks all over him, and he was glaring at Sonic.

"Sonic; today is the day that you die!" roared the obviously enraged metallic doppelganger. After saying this he activated his V-Maximum Overdrive attack; aimed at Sonic, completely missing Tiara, as if she didn't exist.

Leaping of off the ground Sonic performed a new attack he learned from Master Zik; Blue energy spheres appeared in his hands, he put them together and allowed them to engulf his body, turning his normally blue fur white, his eyes into a dazzling sapphire blue, and his shoes into the same color as his eyes. He was pulsing a light/ice blue aura. "Aura Sonic!" our formerly blue hero exclaimed as his transformation was complete. The pulse of energy was so strong that Metal Sonic was knocked to the ground creating a massive crater. Managing to look up he saw Sonics new form.

"WHAT TYPE OF TRICKERY IS THIS HEDGEHOG!?" questioningly demanded the giant copy (Thank Kiristu he can't hear me.)

"This is my spirit in physical form Metal; I obtained it after 3 months of training with Master Zik, after I made peace with the deadly six." Sonic explained enthusiastically. Before he could make a snappy comment; Sonic boosted into the giant robot, breaking the sound barrier like a finger slicing through air.

Metal Sonic tried everything to kill Sonic: Lasers, missiles, the black diamond shield, the V-Maximum Overdrive attack. Even throwing random things from war ships, to a fish.

Sonic dodged all of these attacks, and with style in a cool the Matrix like fashion; and somehow in slow motion.

"Really? A fish? Is that the best you had!?" the exasperated hedgehog asked.

"I ran out of things to throw okay!?" the rage seething, delusional, crazy, psychologically insane robot angrily responded.

"Oh well, not my problem now." The white hedgehog calmly said as he made his body get into a position where it looked like he was in a hammock.

"And why is that?" the idiotic robot asked, completely forgetting why he was here.

"Now Tiara!" yelled our main male protagonist. As he yelled, Tiara came down from above; two order arrows in her hands; sporting the cocky smile that would normally be found on Sonic. Looking up Metal Sonics red iris shrunk to the size of 2 grains of sand.

"Crap." Metal Sonic simply stated with no tone or emotion whatsoever.

An explosion of epic proportions was made from the contact between metal, and order energy. Metal Sonics Giant body was littered all around the area, as the robot himself popped out of the back of the head; which was at the edge. Activating a warp ring as he fell Metal Sonic vowed revenge, once again for the 7,897,364th time.

White Frost Zone

Sonic, and Tiara found themselves at a camp site in a snowy mountain region, just outside of a cave. Potting Tails, and Knuckles they explained what had transpired, and Tiara beat Knuckles up savagely for laughing at Sonic when he mentioned the Amy Copy Love attack. After getting a drink, they bid each other good night. Going into their individual tents Tails, and Knuckles went to sleep; or coma in Knuckles case. Sonic and Tiara found a nice tree branch, and dosed off, but not before Tiara kissed Sonics cheek goodnight, and Sonic kissed hers back.

"Why did I do that?" the 2 supersonic heroes questioned themselves, blissfully unaware that the other was thinking the same thing.

In a nearby bush; a yellow triangle was looking at the two sleeping heroes, and glanced at the bottle with only a drop of a mysterious blue liquid. On the bottom was a notice:_ "Will activate in 3 to 5 weeks."_

_**"SON OF A-"**_

Tiara woke up and looked towards Bills direction; the triangle having hid under the bush once her eyes opened. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried for his new (*cough GIRL cough*) friend. "It's nothing; let's just go back to sleep. "Okay." Sonic replied, reassured that she was alright. Tiara placed her head back on Sonics right shoulder, Sonic was about to close his eyes when he noticed a floating yellow triangle with a top hat, one eye, bow tie, and two arms and legs; wink at him, and gave him a thumbs up.

Sonic couldn't ponder this any further as sleep took him to dreamland. And in dream land was Tiara; wearing a wedding dress, and Sonic holding her hand, slipped a ring on her finger, and kissed as the priest pronounced them husband, and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up from their sleep, Sonic and Tiara were in a NEW, NEW position, both of their hands on certain parts of the others body. Blushing a brilliant crimson red, they let go of the other, disappointment shown in the other's eyes, though neither knew the others reason for this. 'She/He's disgusted with me.' The supersonic hedgehog, and Manx both thought as they looked away from the other, unaware that the other was thinking the same thing. At the same time Tails woke up, and was beginning to pack up the supplies. Knuckles woke up, completely humiliated by the fact that he was beaten savagely by a girl. He decided to go look for any hidden routes in the White Frost Zone, he told Tails this, and left before Tiara remembered about what he did last night.

* * *

White Frost Zone ACT 1: Snowfall.

Sonic, and Tiara split up, and went to two different routes, Sonics route was a path leading to a Clift, Tiaras route was shuttle loops, floating platforms, and some EGG Penguins', EGG Ice-orbunauts.

* * *

Tiara: ACT 1

Tiara was boosting through the White Frost Zone, jumping from platform to platform, homing attacking badnik, after badnik, spin dashing shuttle loop, after shuttle loop. She soon came across a snowboard, and was unsure of why it was here. However she would soon find out in the next paragraph.

Sonic was just walking until he was at the edge of the Clift, he too saw a snowboard, soon afterwards, just like the perfect chaos outbreak, a GIANT SNOWBALL just randomly appeared, heading straight towards, Sonic, and by extension Tiara. The two simultaneously, seeing the snowball leapt onto the snowboards, and started shredding through the snow like a knife through wet paper.

* * *

(Sonic Adventure DX Snowboarding music.)

The tow soon met up, pulling off flips, twirls, looped loops, and summersaults. Each trick being performed in the air, by a ramp, launching them higher, and higher. The two soon came across a COLASALL chasm, and entwined Sonics right arm, with Tiaras left arm, performing the Chaos Order Double Dash Spin (CODDS) which became a tremendous force, that launched them across the chasm, through a boulder that Nack was planning to roll down the mountain, which caused it to roll on top of Nack himself, and into yet another special stage, the one containing the fourth ring of order, more specifically: the purple one.

Special Stage 3, Purple Ring of Order.

Goal: Win the race.

* * *

Sonic

Sonic woke up, and found himself in a cage, outside the cage was Nack the weasel, on his hover bike, with the cage chained to it. "Nack!? I thought you were a pancake, after that boulder fell on you." Sonic commented, in his usual cocky tone he uses when taunting his enemies'.

"SHUT UP YOU! I'm fine, as you can see, no thanks to you, and your little girlfriend!" Nack screamed at the hedgehog at a volume normally reached by a dog whistle. Sonic, although in pain, from the volume of Nack's voice, was blushing at the fact Tiara was being called his girlfriend. Nack however noticed this, and decided to gloat, later or else metal would use his newly sharpened axe on him. Hopping onto his hover bike Nack speed off to the starting line. Waiting for his opponent.

* * *

Tiara

Tiara suddenly found herself at a starting line, with Nack on his hover bike, with a cage that has Sonic, in chains, inside of it. "Sonic! How? Nack let him go!" Tiara futility tried to get Nack to let Sonic go, but Nack in response flipped the bird, and speed of on his bike, just as the light turned green, leaving her in the dust, and to hear Sonic scream "Tiara!" Mad as all of hades, Tiara was surrounded in an Amber Orange Aura, her fur turning white, her ponytail, and bang turning Amber Orange, as well as her eyes. Blasting (I can't say boosting she's going BEYOND that now.) in a white streak, coated in an orange aura, straight towards Nack.

Star Light Highway: VS Nack. Overhead view.

* * *

Nack wasn't in the lead for long as Tiara quickly caught up with him. Dropping bombs on the Manx, he got another lead on her, only for her to use "Order Control" to warp the bombs in front of Nack, who eagerly pressed the accelerator button, and boosted right into the bombs. After wiping the soot of him, Nack pressed the accelerator button again, only this time the after burners burned Sonic, causing him to scream in pain, as the cage was built to nullify chaos, and order energy. And the chains were far too heavy to allow him any movement. The bike was however damaged, and Tiara used her "Order Arrow" attack to greatly damage the engines. Nack was now panicking, as he didn't think Tiara would be capable of any of this. A bottomless pit was quickly approaching, the only visible way across was the ramp, they were heading straight toward. Nack's bike was smoking, and beginning to slow down considerably, the chain connecting Sonics cage to the bike was about to—CRACK!- break. Acting fast, Tiara dove under the cage catching it, and thanks to her new hover abilities in her new form, was able to safely cross the chasm. Nack however was not as lucky. His bike had sustained A LOT of damage from Tiaras few attacks, and just as he left the ramp, it fell apart, and Nack was left screaming like a little girl, down the chasm.

Tiara WINS!

* * *

After freeing Sonic from the cage, and chains, he hugged Tiara, now knowing what it felt like to be the damsel in distress. Hugging him back the two didn't even notice the purple ring float down onto Sonics head, transporting them out of the special zone, and right next to the sign with the Eggman Empire logo. Pushing the usual hidden button on top, the sign changed to a picture of Sonic, and Tiara. And as usual if they had stayed longer they would've seen a Bill Cipher change the sign to an image of the two of them, kissing, at the altar.


	8. Author Note

_**(Okay, I've had writers block, so sorry for doing this, but I'm just skipping to the Galaxy Fortress Zone Act 1. Below is what happened.)**_

_**WFZ A2/SZ 3: Metal Sonic used the EGG Yeti, and got beaten by Tiara as she wanted to face him. They got the Orange Ring of Order.**_

_**CMZ: Sonic got a new wisp power: Rainbow Candy. Metal Sonic kept trying to kill Sonic with various gadgets, gizmos, and his new axe, but always failed. Dr. Eggman faced them in the EGG Bunny.**_

_**RSZ: They ran into Shadow, who got info on Dr. Eggman's plan, and informed them that Eggman had the other 5 Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, and Tiara got separated, and with Shadow's help Sonic realized his feelings for Tiara. Tiara had help from a floating yellow triangle named Bill Cipher, and realized her feelings for Sonic. After being reunited, and freeing the area from Eggman's control, the two were alone while Tails, and Knuckles were asleep. These two went to sleep, but not before telling the other: "I love you." And pulled the other into an intimate, and passionate kiss.**_


End file.
